


【卜岳】Pinkray是个自由的小精灵！

by fd4chaos



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 05:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fd4chaos/pseuds/fd4chaos
Summary: 哎呦坑咯！





	【卜岳】Pinkray是个自由的小精灵！

01

卜凡拧开门的一瞬间就后悔了，一红一灰两个身影快如闪电连滚打爬飞驰到了他面前。

“喵喵喵喵喵喵！”猫率先告状。

“你别听他瞎讲，我是在收拾屋子！”Pinkray仗着会讲人话抢球。

“喵喵喵！”猫气得要伸爪子。

“诶诶诶别动手别动手！”卜凡把包往地上一扔赶紧去把猫抱起来，一边顺着猫毛安抚猫咪一边低头看地上的小精灵叉着腰仰着头气冲冲地要讲道理。

“有话好好说不行吗？人家说沟通是友谊的基础，我跟棉裤语言不通我们都能好好相处，你们还能搭上话呢，到底是怎么着非得每天拆房子？”卜凡长叹口气端着猫往客厅里走。

“……”

卜凡又退了回来，从房间结构确定了自己没有走错家门。

“……不是？”卜凡犹豫地问Pinkray：“咱家遭贼啦？”

“没有遭贼！”小精灵气得一蹦一蹦地跳起来打他膝盖：“我收拾屋子啦！这是最精确的最合理的摆放！”

“……所以冰箱在卧室里面？” 卜凡不敢相信自己的眼睛。

“谁让你整天半夜起来吃东西！”小精灵理直气壮：“我这有数据证明，过去三个月以来你使用冰箱的高峰阶段并非在早上六点到八点的早餐时段或者晚上六点到八点的晚餐时段，而是每天十点之后的宵夜时段！”

“那么电视冲着厕所是为了……？”卜凡感到非常困惑。

“谁让你老爱在马桶上呆那么久！”小精灵痛心疾首：“这是一种不良习惯，会给你的肛门带来很大的压力，为了你的肛门健康，我决定在你每次上厕所的时候就对着你放昆音娱乐最近的小日常，这样你就会在无聊的驱使下不得不结束……”

“Stoooooooop!”卜凡紧急阻止：“在我提醒你世界上有个东西叫遥控器之前我还要问问你为什么猫窝在垃圾桶旁边？”

“显而易见，”小精灵一摊手：“因为垃圾就该跟垃圾桶一起。”

“喵呜！！！！！！！！”怀里的猫挣脱卜凡的束缚飞快向Pinkray跳去。

第一万次，卜凡理解了为什么有的人会愿意待在空气恶劣的地下车库里滑手机而不愿回到home sweet home.

据珍稀生物保护协会分发的小册子所说：

“家庭小精灵是一种奇妙而珍稀的存在，至今没有人明白它们如何产生、因何而来，有古老的传说声称它们源于夏日的首个月圆之夜洒在世界之巅的那缕月光，但这并不能解释为什么它们长相各异，穿着不同。唯一能确定它是家庭小精灵而不是什么随便的花园地精或者火山精怪的一点在于，他们都穿着一件毛衣，毛衣上变幻着古怪的表情，在长达百年的观测与交流中我们发现，这件毛衣上的表情才是小精灵们真实的心情，所以，饲主们，千万不要被它乖巧的笑容所蒙蔽，记得时刻观察它们的毛衣。”

对此卜凡深有体会，Pinkray总是在干尽坏事后对他露出乖巧的表情，刚开始他差点信了，好吧就算不信其实也没什么卵用，毕竟他最后总是要服软于可爱的笑容，但好歹他知道了这小东西心里头正在疯狂吐舌头，都画在毛衣上呢！

“不是每个人都能够拥有一只家庭小精灵，所以你应该好好珍惜它、爱护它、时不时投喂它最喜欢的食物。”

这里特指加腰果而不是花生的宫保鸡丁，但是大多数情况下草莓和芒果也可以。

“允许它在你的家庭里面搭建一个小小的、令它感到安全舒适的栖息之地。”

现在这个地方是卜凡的床上靠近光源和音响并且有藏满游戏卡带的床头柜的那一侧。

“在它快乐的时候向它表达你的赞美和要求。”

“OK，哥，你是世界上最棒的篮球员，但是下次请不要再把我的袜子团成球扔进马桶里。”

“在它悲伤的时候轻轻安抚它并且向它表达你们将会共克时艰。”

这个暂时没有，因为Pinkray始终是只过分活泼过分快乐的小精灵。

“而最终，它将会成为你最美妙的室友、最忠诚的伙伴和永远的家人，它的表情与毛衣上的图案终将完全一致，它不再对你隐瞒自己的心声。  
而在这一刻，你就能对它提出你此生最想要实现的一个愿望，然后，将这可爱的小精灵从毛衣的束缚中完全解脱出来吧，魔法毛衣的力量将会带给你们彼此最想得到的东西——梦想与自由！”

好吧，这也许是卜凡还能忍受Pinkray每天占据了这个家最有利的位置、在起床的时候生气、做乱七八糟的饭、和家里的猫吵架并且按照自己奇怪的逻辑把家里搞得一塌糊涂的唯一原因。

他想成为且必须成为一名Rapper。

但并不意味着他愿意忍受这个小东西每天都追在他屁股后面问“你什么时候才打算脱我衣服？”，卜凡望着屋里跨越高山（小壮男不知道从哪儿搞来的哑铃片）与河流（小王八蛋今早起床后摔碎的几个瓶子）追逐着彼此的猫和小精灵，发出了绝望的叹息。  
  
02

Pinkray从何而来？

Pinkray从天而降！

说实话，卜凡第一次见到这红裤子红帽子红围巾玩意儿的时候心里的第一个想法是“精灵也过本命年呢？”

“我是你爸爸，我是你爸爸，我是你爸爸，我是你爸爸，我是你爸爸…”小精灵跟个复读机似的坐在打印机上冲来来往往的人百无聊赖地喊。

“那个…麻烦让一下，我复印点东西。”卜凡犹豫了一下还是对红彤彤开口了。

“我是你爸爸…哎呦我去，你看得见我啊？”小精灵一下瞪圆了眼睛：“哥们可以啊，叫什么名字啊？哪儿人啊？”

“……”

卜凡思考了一下，如果别人看不见小精灵的话，那么此刻他就是在对空气讲话，虽然加班加到神经病是一件挺常见的事情，但毕竟也不算工伤，也不能因此休假，所以他暂时还不想给同事留下这种错觉，因此他选择了无视小精灵。

直到Pinkray正式入住他家时他才从《我想有个家——珍稀生物饲养指南》一书中学习到自己犯了多大的一个错误。  
按照指南的说法，当一个家庭小精灵对你表示兴趣时，你最好有礼貌且诚恳地向它介绍你自己，如果你对它撒谎，那么从空气中闻到谎言气味的小精灵将会厌恶你，指挥着水逆精灵们——一种长得像煤灰的小爬虫——去伤害你最好的朋友（唯一的破解方法是给手机装防尘塞）。而如果你无视了它，那么，最可怕的事情因此发生——它将会对你产生无穷的好奇心。

“不是，哥们，你怎么回事，见人咋不打招呼？”小精灵气咻咻地紧紧抓着打印机盖子，任卜凡把它掀起又放下：“

卜凡不响，默默复印好了几页杂志，转身就准备要走。

“哎我说你这人真是没意思，好不容易见着了，聊两块钱再走嘛！”小精灵见状一跃而下跳到了卜凡身边，一路小跑地跟着他走：“哎哎，别走嘛哥们，跟我聊聊嘛，你看，咱们有没有什么愿望啊理想啊凭自己的力量实现不了的事情啊，咱们聊聊嘛聊聊嘛，心理咨询还五百一小时呢，我这不收钱的，聊会儿呗！哎哥们你想当明星吗？哎哥们别走嘛！”

卜凡一米九二的个头，三个小精灵叠一块都没他腿长，半径还换算成周长的，没两步路小精灵就跑得气喘吁吁。

“……”山东男人就看不惯小可怜，终于因此停下脚步回头看了眼。

小精灵一个冲刺加跨栏一把抓住了卜凡的腿，边喘粗气还不忘解下围巾把自己捆在卜凡腿上，抬头笑得甜蜜蜜，胸前毛衣上的印花狂吐舌头。

“怎么回事？”卜凡推开了楼梯间门往台阶上一坐，把自己和小精灵拉到同一水平：“你这小朋友怎么回事？还赖上我了怎么滴？”

“嗨呀！”小精灵腰里绑着红围巾，古里古怪像个打腰鼓的，挠了挠头又露出个笑：“别说得那么难听嘛，就聊聊嘛！”

这小东西还有小虎牙？卜凡在心里暗暗想，不知道是出厂标配还是限定款。卜凡掏出根烟冲小精灵扬了扬，小精灵摇摇头表示不介意，他便靠着墙吞云吐雾：“那你说呗，聊啥？”

“哎，也不是光我聊嘛，哎是这样的哈，这个，我们公司最近推出一项新的业务哈，可以给您办理个套餐…”小精灵又开始摇头摆脑说屁话，卜凡听得直摆手：“你别整那些有的没的花里胡哨的，你这种开场白的电话我一天得接三个，你就说吧，你想干嘛？”

“嗯…这个嘛…说起来有点不好意思…”小精灵的脸上难得出现一点赧然：“我们前阶段引入了那个什么K什么考核…”

“KPI。”卜凡了然于心。

“对对，就是这个倒霉玩意！”小精灵义愤填膺：“搞得我日子都没法过了！天天出来跑业务！”

“是吧！我也这么觉得！倒霉玩意！傻逼！”卜凡感同小精灵的身受。

“诶，那就好办！我这个月还差个业务，哥们帮帮忙吧，很简单的！还能给你实现愿望呢！”小精灵顺势紧紧抱住了卜凡的腿，可怜巴巴地望着他：“帮帮Pinkray！”

卜凡一时不慎给大眼睛晃花了眼，没看到毛衣上一脸紧张的表情，脱口而出“行吧！”

“耶！”话音刚落小精灵就开始七手八脚往他腿上爬，卜凡看不下去托了他一把，让他坐在自己腿上。

“自我介绍一下啊，我叫Pinkray啊，你不要看这个Pink有点那什么吧，我是我们精灵界前十爷们的了啊！”小精灵摇头晃脑：“我知道你叫卜凡啊，工牌上写着呢，让我来跟你介绍一下我这个任务到底是怎么回事…”

卜凡晕头转向听完了Pinkray关于家庭小精灵运作机制的长篇大论，终于领悟到了一个事实：“不是，你的意思是，我还得先把你哄开心了才能实现愿望？”

“是这样的呢，不过你放心啊，我不是很难搞定的那种，我很温柔的，我小弟都叫我妈妈，非常好说话的一个精灵…”Pinkray点点头又开始叨叨。

“不不，不是这样的，”卜凡想了半天才理顺：“虽然是我要实现愿望，但我得把你哄开心了，这不就是，不是，敢情你还是甲方啊！”

“是呢！”小精灵挺直了腰板：“诶，说到这个，你们人类不是有个习惯吗，我觉得很好的一个习惯，我觉得我们建立信任关系的第一步就是要遵守那些优良习惯…”

“什么？”卜凡瞪着他问。

“管甲方叫爸爸！”小精灵兴高采烈。  
  
03

“所以你到底为什么那么讨厌棉裤？”卜凡好不容易把猫抓起来关到小阳台，看着家里乱七八糟的气不打一处来，狠狠瞪了后面尾随的Pinkray一眼，示意他还原摆设。

在漫天飞舞的家具里，小精灵心虚地爬上了沙发坐在卜凡旁边嘟囔：“还不是因为这破猫都不抓老鼠，哪有个家养了猫还放粘鼠板啊！害我上次差点粘板上！还好我反应快拿围巾给垫住了，但那玩意儿有多难洗干净你知道吗？啥清洁魔法都没用！酒精也没用！最后我没办法只能跟后勤申请换了一条，还被骂了一顿说我浪费国有资产，我这是战损你知道吗战损！”

“别扯淡了，你看看你毛衣上什么表情。”卜凡平时多半对小精灵的口是心非睁一只眼闭一只眼，这时候刚下班又累又烦，回来看到家里乱成一片还打得鸡飞狗跳，简直火气直奔着脑门就去了，心想平时当祖宗供着当爸爸哄着，完了你就给我看这个，看来不给这小东西点教训是不行了。

小精灵毛衣上心虚的大眼睛迅速变成愤怒，他扯着毛衣发空气火：“气死我了！什么帮你找到命定归宿的种族天赋！就会碍事！束缚了一代又一代自由快乐的小精灵！”

“你别跑题，现在是我问你话呢，把家里搞成这样总得给我个说法，”卜凡冷着脸看他：“你到底跟猫有什么不对付？你一个智慧魔法生物到底跟人家不会讲话的小猫咪有什么好过不去的？”

“我天！”Pinkray作势要呕吐：“还不会讲话的小猫咪！他就是个又肥又蠢的老宅男！你知道…”

“我不知道也不想知道你那些五五六六七七八八的，我就想知道猫到底怎么得罪你了你非得这么赶尽杀绝。”卜凡气上头来口不择言，话音刚落也知道自己说得过了，但又拉不下脸来，最后长叹口气，伸出个食指去戳戳小精灵表情委屈的毛衣下包裹的肚子：“不是你说我们要建立信任关系的吗？”

小精灵一把打掉了他的手指，头拧到一边去，牙缝里嗡嗡嗡挤出几个字来。

“什么？你说大声点，我没听见。”卜凡见好就收，有意低下高高的脑袋凑到Pinkray身边去听。

“哎呀！你这大毛脑袋离我远点！”小精灵一把推开他，烦躁地大喊：“你知道这是秋天吧！”

“秋天？秋天怎么啦？秋天猫不是挺暖和的吗？猫静电电着你啦？”卜凡百思不得其解。

“秋天猫发情！”小精灵抱着臂羞愤地吼。

所以说这次确实还真不是Pinkray找事，他刚到家的时候发现这家里有猫还着实高兴了一把，毕竟按照精灵准则来说家庭精灵不能老是脱离房间，而一个人在家还真挺无聊的，有猫作伴简直欢天喜地。  
小精灵来家里头天就跟猫称兄道弟，以替猫拧美容膏盖子为代价换来了不那么舒适的坐骑，虽然卜凡也不明白这样拖着腿蹬地把猫骑成没电的电动车上坡的自行车到底有什么意思，但Pinkray自己每天耀虎扬威，想想也就算了。  
有时卜凡加班，Pinkray声称要“尽一个家庭小精灵对房东的照顾义务”就坐沙发上看着电视等他，卜凡一推门经常看见精灵抱着猫睡成一团，画面还挺温馨，唯一的缺点就是原来可爱的小猫没过多久就胖到了十几斤。  
所以这也是卜凡困惑的一点：好好的猫精CP，怎么说散就散了呢？

实际上这一切绝非蒸煮所愿，只怪2018年的第一次思春比以往来得更早一些。

纯洁的小精灵刚开始只是感觉最近屋里屋外老有猫嗷嗷叫吵得要命，后来姗姗来迟地意识到了这是动物们繁殖交配的季节，但是丝毫没觉得这跟自己有什么关系，毕竟精灵就是纯洁得要命的喝露水物种，就算每天开两包薯片那也叫做对人类城镇区域大众饮食习惯的一次田野调查，更别提什么怼啊日啊的…小精灵不知道！小精灵纯洁得很！

所以真正危机降临的那个半夜，卜凡又一次加班夜不归家，小精灵埋头在柜子里找卜凡藏起来且严肃声明不许拿出来的猫零食，丝毫不觉危险正在一步步向自己靠近。

“哎哟你干嘛？”被舔了一把头发的精灵从卜凡双十一屯的一堆卫生纸和洗洁精里回头问自己的好兄弟：“你别急啊，我打赌他肯定藏这儿了。”

猫咪不为所动，又舔了把正脸。

“你干嘛呢！疼啊！”小精灵感觉猫粗糙的舌头划过宛如做了一场面部磨砂，惊得连退了几步栽进洗碗海绵里。

猫咪一步一步似魔鬼的步伐向前踩来，毛绒绒的脑袋追随着精灵探进橱柜，两只黄眼睛在一片漆黑中闪闪发亮，身陷黑暗中的小精灵终于意识到棉裤已经不是从前的那个棉裤了，它再也不会跟他分工合作一起吓窗外的鸽子，再也不会跟他窃窃私语讨论卜凡以前喝醉的糗事，再也不是他安全温暖的皮草大床。

它只想日他！

幡然醒悟的小精灵连滚带爬地拨开猫脑袋往外跑去，凭借抢跑优势领先了一小段，但是毕竟双脚的跑不过四轮的，没过一会儿就被叼住了毛衣挂在空中。

“醒醒哥们！醒醒！”小精灵在空中扭动中回头看猫曾经可爱如今可怕的粉色小鼻子，试图劝说对方回头是岸。

然而犯罪者沉着冷静，不理会他的挣扎。

“Fxxxxxxxk！”小精灵飞快在脑海里过了一遍可以用的魔法咒语，什么棉裤飞去通通石化昏昏倒地都用上了，但竟无一有效。

小精灵咬牙切齿冲空中大喊：“114！”

房间里顿时传来甜美的女声：“欢迎使用精灵百事通服务，今日热点便捷了解请喊一，家具护理咨询请喊二，主仆关系调节请喊三，喊其他任意数进入更多。”

“人工服务！人工服务！”精灵眼看着离猫窝越来越近，焦急大喊。

“对不起，您所呼喊的内容无法识别，请重新呼喊，今日热点便捷了解请喊一，家具护理咨询请喊二……”

“九！”精灵大叫。

“人类世界语音导航请喊一，本月花露促销信息请喊二……”

“九！”精灵崩溃。

精灵歪打正着，在一小段停顿后空中传来语音：“正在为您转接请稍后，工号BC221为您服务，您好请问您需要什么帮助呢？”

“投诉！为什么我不能对这只猫使用魔法？”小精灵噼里啪啦：“我知道有智慧种族社会治安管理处罚条例，但是我现在处于极度危险中！”

“好的，您的投诉我们已经初步了解，我们将通过扫描识别来判断您的当前状态，请您稍等，在您等待的时间里，我们将为您播放一段来自人类音乐家巴赫优美的作品恰空舞曲以缓解您焦虑等待的心情…”

“求你了快点吧别叨叨了！”Pinkray感觉猫口水顺着围巾滴滴答答往下甩。

“Pink先生您好，我们这边呢已经扫描完毕了，是这样的，当前系统将您所处的环境识别为交友状态而非战斗状态，所以您并不能主动对向您示好的智慧生物使用魔法。您还有其他问题需要帮助吗！”

“Oh Nooooooooooooooo!”精灵陷入绝望。

“好的，感谢您的呼喊，很高兴为您服务，欢迎再次使用精灵百事通热线，请您在咔一声之后对我们的服务作出评价，再见。”

求助无门的精灵无暇理会空中缥缈的求好评语音，最后挣扎着奋力想要自己脱掉被猫紧紧咬住的毛衣，无奈魔法法则的束缚实在太过严厉，除了被口水包裹住全身之外毫无用处。

“咔！”猫突然停下了脚步。

“Pink？”卜凡在门廊喊：“睡了没？给你打包宫保鸡丁了！加腰果的！”

“喵嗷——”猫张嘴的一瞬间小精灵吧唧一下掉到了地上，飞快划动四肢向门口跑去。

卜凡眼睁睁看着一个湿漉漉的小精灵飞驰而来紧紧抱住了自己的裤腿。

“呜呜呜呜呜呜你是世界上最好的主人呜呜呜呜呜我爱你。”劫后余生的小精灵放声大哭。

“……”卜凡傻眼地拎着外卖袋子：“你就这么爱吃这个？”  
  
04  
卜凡做饭的时候Pinkray在客厅拿着他的手机跟人视频，卜大厨只隐隐约约听到一小段。

“所以你就在那沙子上晒了半小时啊？”小精灵惊叹地问。

那边喋喋不休抱怨：“可不嘛，哎可算给我盼来了，结果盼来了还没完，你都不知道那有多麻烦，打量了我半天，好不容易把我扛起来了，我都还没伸手搂他呢，他咕咚一下又给我扔回水里了，你说这人怎么想的真的是…”

小精灵安慰他：“哎，能理解能理解，你想想看，其实正常人搞美人鱼救助确实也是扔水里嘛，带回家的那个多少还是有点变态的，说明你们那个是个正经人，别生气别生气，归根结底还是怪你这人鱼不太会游泳…好了不说了不说了，说了又要生气…我们这个刚开始也不理我，我都快跑断气了。”

“你咋还跑啊，你往地上一躺蹬腿哭呗。”那边啧啧称奇：“那他现在对你咋样啊？”

“好啊，这个厨子做饭一流，晚上加班还给带宫保鸡丁，唯一缺点就是家里还养猫。哇我跟你说那个猫可真的是……”小精灵眉头一皱就要开始抱怨。

“还养猫啊？养猫不行，养猫我受不了，万一哪天舔我呢？”那边大惊小怪。

小精灵不乐意了：“也不是这么说的，舔舔咋啦！人家生物本能！你不还隔三差五把头埋鱼缸里吗！这点上你俩一个德性！再说了，有猫的话一起睡还挺暖和的…”

那边不屑一顾：“嗨呀！你干嘛跟猫睡！你就不能跟他睡吗？人类体温最舒服啦！”

“……”卜凡听到这不乐意了，这小孩交的的都什么朋友，诲淫诲盗的，赶紧出来制止：“PINK，吃饭了。”  
“好了好了不聊了我房东叫我吃饭呢，下次我带他找你玩去。”小精灵说着赶紧跟网友道别：“拜呀！”

卜凡一看手机，头像是个小水花托着个篮球，居住地点亚特兰蒂斯，个人签名东海你岳哥，通话时长四十来分钟，不禁问：“这谁啊？讲这么久？”  
小精灵抱着个茶杯跟竹签吃得不亦乐乎，签子在鸡丁上戳来戳去，头都没抬：“我一哥们，美人鱼，刚找到东家，这不跟我报喜来了嘛。”  
“还真有美人鱼啊？”卜凡惊叹。  
“不是，哥，”小精灵翻了个白眼：“本精灵现在就坐你跟前呢？你不要物种歧视，凭什么精灵是真的人鱼就是假的？”  
“我没那意思，”卜凡讪讪：“我，我就想多了解一下你们这些…额…”  
“非人类生物，”小精灵不以为然：“你想问啥你就说呗，我还能不回答你吗？”  
卜凡给他逗笑了，自己捂着额头笑了一会儿，想了想又说：“其实我也没什么想知道的，嗯…你来我家开心吗？”  
小精灵吃饱喝足放下签子，揪了片纸巾擦擦嘴：“开心呀，怎么不开心，你真是个好房东，我以前的理想就是像这样不上班还有饭吃，谁知道我们搞机构改革引入绩效考核，不然我才不出来找活儿干咧！”  
“那你这干活具体是什么内容啊？我怎么只看见你在家混吃等死了，也没见你跟我谈天说地问理想啊？”卜凡好奇。  
小精灵正色道：“其实这不是我的问题，这主要是你的问题你知道吗？”  
卜凡被倒打一耙的气势威慑住了，问他：“您展开讲讲呢？”

“虽然我是没跑过业务吧，但是我小弟那是我们单位top sale我跟你说，一年拿38个月工资，你想想看那绩效。”小精灵振振有词。  
“那请问这又关您什么事呢？”卜凡看着狐假虎威的小东西乐了。  
“那我这个当妈的不得好好了解一下我小弟都怎么上班的！”小精灵振振有词：“据我小弟教我的，你们人类啊，就是喜欢花空气钱，平白无故就喜欢想假如有一天我中了三个亿该怎么办，假如有一天清华和北大都抢着要我怎么办，假如石原里美和新垣结衣都想跟我结婚该怎么办，所以天上掉下个小精灵简直是大型微博中奖现场，可不得使劲巴结。”

卜凡想了想：“也是，然后呢？”  
“说白了也是你们很矛盾，”小精灵摸摸自己圆鼓鼓的肚皮，难得在精明之外流露出一点困惑的表情：“最后到许愿的时候反而都说希望家人身体健康，还有的说希望世界和平，你看，这不是淡吃萝卜闲操心吗？”

卜凡笑了，笑完又觉得不对：“那怎么就是我的问题了呢？”  
小精灵一听不禁气从心来：“当然怪你，上次我问你给你三个亿要不要，你叫我别玩网页游戏了。”

“上上次，我问你想上清华还是想上北大，你说饶了我吧毕业多少年了谁还想写论文。”

“上上上次，我问你石原里美和新垣结衣你要娶哪个，你大惊失色说可不敢再乱下片看了。”

卜凡羞愧地挠了挠脑袋：“那不是我那时候没见识嘛，不知道那都谁跟谁。”

“所以说嘛，”小精灵一拍手。

“归根结底就怪你这个人跟我一样没出息，满脑子想着混吃等死，哪来的心愿！”

【坑咯】


End file.
